The field of the disclosure relates generally to a network-based system for authenticating a user of a user computing device, and more specifically to a network based system for using payment transaction data to authenticate the user of a user computing attempting to access a host computing device.
Currently, automated computer systems may access host computing devices associated with service providers to perform fraudulent or otherwise undesirable activities, such as sending spam e-mails, posting advertisements in the comments of websites, utilizing server resources, etc. Accordingly, service providers, such as merchants, banks, and/or government agencies, often need to authenticate a user as a human prior to allowing the user to access certain services and systems offered by the service provider. For example, a bank may require authentication prior to allowing the user to access bank statements and/or transfer funds. However, authentication of a user that is attempting to remotely access the service provider through a computing device can be problematic.
Specifically, known computing systems authenticate users accessing a host computing device through use of a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart, also known as a “CAPTCHA.” Known CAPTCHA systems generate test inputs that a user of a user computing device is required to input into the device in order to differentiate between human users and computer users. For example, a user may be asked to enter a series of letters and numbers that are shown in an image displayed by the user computing device. In order to prevent automated systems from understanding the displayed image, the letter and number combinations are often heavily italicized, slanted, and/or otherwise distorted. However, in some instances, the letter and number combinations may be distorted to a point that a human user is unable to correctly enter the combination.
In general, current CAPTCHA techniques require the user to perform some task that is not easily replicated or understood by a computer, such as image recognition, speech recognition, or other similar tasks. However, advancements in computer software and hardware continuously require the CAPTCHA to become more difficult for humans and computers alike. Accordingly, improved methods and systems for authenticating that a user is a human are needed.